Melusine
' '''Melusine '(メリュジーヌ, Meryujīnu) is the Edolas counterpart of Lamia. She was formerly a brilliant scientist, a workaholic who worked tirelessly, creating new forms of weaponry, and even finding ways to grant someone a Magic Origin. Melusine hid under the guise of a doctor, hiding all the experiments she was performing in private, even going as far as experimenting on kidnapped Exceed, behind everyone's back. Due to modifications done to her body, Melusine was classified as having "internal magic", and was thus was taken away by the Anima, reaching Earthland as a result. Appearance Melusine has similarities, but also differences between her and Lamia. They both share a pale skin tone, and a blonde hair color, but while Lamia's hair is flowy, and is untied, Melusine keeps her hair tied into two twintails, with a red ribbon, that flow to her back, reaching her rear, and a single hair strand popping out, commonly referred to as "ahoge". She also possess orange eyes, with black pupils. She possess a slender figured, and is around the same height as Lamia, if not a bit taller. Another glaring difference between the two, is Melusine's lack of any known scar, despite modifying her body, while Lamia's body is filled to the brim with scars. Another physical difference is Melusine's bust size is larger than Lamia's, while Lamia's is considered flat chested. Melusine's attire varies, depending on the situation, and location. At work, as a scientist or doctor, she wears a red corset, that reveals a generous amount of cleavage, and wears a lab coat over it, always open, and barely reaching the ground. She also wears a black skirt, as well as high heels. Melusine typically wears glasses during work. As for her "casual" attire, Melusine wears a fancy, red dress. It strips in the middle, revealing her dark brown leggings, as well as her red panties. Her corset with a striped pattern. The dress possesses a red rose, as well as red fur, noticeably around the neck, and the back. She also wears red high heels. Personality In terms of personality, Melusine is much more similar to Lamia. Much like Lamia, she is shown to be brutally honest, not caring for other people's opinions, nor showing any considerations towards their feelings. However, unlike Lamia, Melusine possesses no feelings, much less likes a special someone, or a select few, while Lamia admits to be in love with Amon, and liking her family, and a select few people she befriended, or interacted with. In turn, Melusine is also very self-centered, adoring her body, and actually caring of how she looks, also showing an egotistical side of her. She is a workaholic, preferring to spend her free time developing weaponry, rather than lazy about, unlike Lamia, who is a genius in her own right, but is too lazy to bother, unless under special circumstances, such as payment, while Melusine simply does so, even though she doesn't intent on selling her weaponry when creating them, but would still do so if requested, as long as she sees the payment as worthy, charging outrageous amounts of money for them. Melusine views herself as obligated to create "new ways of destruction", believing that with her knowledge, skill and talent, she can create many forms of weapons that can cause destruction in more ways than one. She finds no greater pleasure than to simply watch destruction unfold either, and prefers it best if done by others, while she merely watches in amusement. Her intentions make her seem unstable and insane, and Melusine doesn't try and conceal it, and openly accepts being either of these. Equipment/Inventions Red Lacrima (退紅魔水晶 (レッド・ラクリマ), Reddo Rakurima lit. Faded Scarlet Magic Crystal): Black Lacrima (真黒魔水晶 (ブラック・ラクリマ), Burakku Rakurima lit. Pitch-Black Magic Crystal): Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Genius Intellect: *'Vast Magic & Technological Knowledge': *'Master Surgeon & Healer': Master Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Kata Zenkai '(方全壊, Way of Complete Destruction): Immense Strength: Immense Agility & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Trivia *In European legends and folklore, Melusine is a feminie spirit who is either a half woman half snake, or half woman half fish, like a Mermaid. In Greek Mythology, Lamia is always potrayed to have a serpent appearance. *Melusine's stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Edolas Counterpart Category:Scientist Category:Doctor